Nomad's Destruction
*Nomad's Requiem *The Elder Kiln *Void Stares Back *Defender of Varrock |items = |recommended = |kills = *Nomad (level 890) *Souleater (level 346) *Multiple Soul Gazers (level 187) }} Walkthrough Speak to Zimberfizz. He will say that Soul Wars has been attacked right in the middle of a game. He wants you to check out the battlefield with him. He will then teleport him and yourself to the battlefield, where a cutscene will happen showing lifeless bodies on the battlefield that cannot respawn. You'll find out Nomad is still alive and that he is planning to steal the souls of RuneScape. You will know this by what one of the half-alive warriors says. He will then die and you will see the spirit come out of him and into the Soul Obelisk. You will then see a hole in the obelisk. Enter with Zimberfizz, and you will be in Nomad's soul world, where he will be sitting on his throne charging his sceptre as thousands of souls are streaming into it. He will then teleport off and you will have to destroy his throne using a magical tablet Zimberfizz gives you. Use it on the red machine to then have souls pouring out of it and into you. The more souls you get, the more damage you can take out the soul monsters and Nomad. Note: if you wear red/blue cape from Nomad's Requiem, you have a chance of getting an additional soul. After you have done that, talk to Zimberfizz about blowing the blue one up. He will say that only true soul power can break that machine and you will have to get a lot more souls before attempting to destroy it. There will be 4 red machines in the room guarded by level 187 Soul Gazers. Kill them and then use the tablets on all the red machines, which will cause them to generate souls into you. Attack the blue part of the big machine to destroy it and then a hole should appear. Go inside the whole to be in a massive lair, this time there are 6 red and 6 blue machines, destroy them and kill all the Soul Gazers in there. A cutscene should occur showing Zimberfizz killing loads of Soul Gazers and then Zimberfizz being caught by loads of them. They will teleport away and then a massive beast called Souleater will smash into the walls and the objective is you have to mage/range it until it falls to the ground. When it falls you melee it, go through this process until the beast is dead. Go through the hole in the wall and you will see Nomad talking to Zimberfizz. They are arguing and then you see Nomad stun him, after which Nomad would wonder off into a metal door made of soul fragments. You'll see three cages and inside are Sir Tiffy Cashien, Varrock Guard (level 122) and Void knight (level 360). Free them by killing the Soul Gazers in the room which then they should drop a key. Open all three cages and speak to all three people, they will tell you Nomad's plan and agree to help you. You will all start to push the door and it will shoot open and another Souleater will come out. Beat it and then go through. A cutscene will appear of the Varrock guard running in and dying because of Nomad. Nomad will then will proceed to stun Tiffy and the Void Knight, leaving you to defeat Nomad alone. After a cutscene of you two talking, he will tell you that he has upgraded everything he has and he will not lose. He has different styles of attacks including soul whisper which makes him take multiple hits if you do not get behind a pillar. He will enter a big room, go out and prepare for the battle, once you are ready go back to the place by going back through Nomad's tent and go to his throne then click it, you will appear at the doors and inside will be Nomad. When fighting him make sure he doesn't heal himself by absorbing souls out of his blue machine's before he absorbs you must destroy the machine he's going to. Once beaten him a cutscene will occur of you saving Zimberfizz and the warriors. Zimberfizz will then kill Nomad and the machines will then be destroyed. you will then get teleported out of there and then talk to Zimberfizz to get you're reward. Note: If you re-enter you will find Nomad's soul (level 1230). Don't attack it, for otherwise it will kill you in one hit. Ignore it when looting the lair. Reward * 150 Zeal * Nomad's sceptre * Soul cape (use your red/blue cape on Zimberfizz to upgrade) * 250,000 coins * 10 experienced souls (grants 30,000 experience in 10 skills) * Upgraded shop in Soul Wars * Ability to hit Avatar at what ever level it is * Ability to wear Soul armour (with 85 Defence, Magic and 80 Prayer) * Ability to loot Nomad's Lair for bonus rewards and experience. ---- Nomad's sceptre: Examine: A very powerful sceptre used by Nomad. Strength bonus: +154 Prayer Bonus: +34 It also has it's own spell inside which requires 99 magic but it drains the enemies health and stats and then gives it to you. Perfect set-up for beating NPCs in RuneScape: Nomad's Sceptre - completion of Nomad's Destruction Soul/red/blue cape - Completion of Nomad's Requiem/Destruction Helm of Neitiznot - completion of Fremennik Isles Soul Chestplate - completion of Nomad's Destruction and 50 Zeal Soul Platelegs - completion of Nomad's Destruction and loot from Nomad's Lair Amulet of Fury - 7,000,000 coins Berserker Ring (i) - 3,500,000 coins Dragon/Soul boots - 130,000/ completion of Nomad's Destruction and 10 Zeal. Nomad's Aura - Regeneration (120,000 loyalty points) and completion of Nomad's Requiem. Category:Rework